1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved carburetion system for a V-type internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle including a first cylinder and a second cylinder which are arranged in the form of V-shape and more particularly to a carburetion system including a first carburetor and a second carburetor which are arranged in the space between the first and second cylinders to constitute an intake system for the cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To satisfactorily utilize an inertia effect of intake air and thereby ensure an increased air intake efficiency of the engine it has been required long since to design an intake passage in a predetermined length having the minimized curvature thereof, said intake passage extending from an inlet port of the intake barrel of the carburetor to an inlet port of the intake valve of the engine. However, it has been found that it is very difficult to dispose intake barrels and float chambers of the first and second carburetors in a limited space between the first and second cylinders of the V-type internal combustion engine while meeting the requirement as described above.